z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Resurrection Z
| season = 1 | number = 6 | airdate = October 17, 2014 | writer = Craig Engler | director = John Hyams | viewers = 1.57 million | previous = Home Sweet Zombie | next = Welcome to the Fu-Bar }} is the sixth episode in season 1 of Z Nation. It first aired in the United States on October 17, 2014. Synopsis Warning: The "Detailed synopsis" contains extensive plot information with major spoilers. |-|Brief synopsis= An encounter with a seeming utopian enclave and a religious cult results in a series game changer. |-|Detailed synopsis= As Citizen Z ponders the many possibilities as to where zombies came from -- whether it be comet dust, an actual Biblical apocalypse, or other -- the members of a mysterious church in a small town in Missouri are turning their own philosophy into practice as they consider the zombie apocalypse to be the second coming of God, with the Z's being referred to -- and somewhat revered -- as "the Resurrected." Meanwhile, Murphy pees in a field as the team discusses the possibility of him one day turning into a full-blown zombie. Either way, the good news is that they're near Provincetown, a fabled safe haven. When they arrive, they're asked to check their weapons at the door ... which mean this is probably not going to go well after all. Also, those three youngsters we saw at the spooky church earlier ask for re-admission to the compound, which Charlie's old military colleague, Major Williams, allows ... but should he? As the team gets a tour, Major Williams tells them the compound is weapons-free and zombie-proof (sure) and fills in a lttle background on the strange church. Turns out the three people granted re-admission were devotees of the head preacher, Jacob, who believes the zombie apocalypse fulfills the promise of eternal life. Charlie and Roberta finally consummate their chemistry by having sex in a private room. Meanwhile, Jacob and his flock approach the compound while inside the three devotees kill themselves with their blade-like crucifixes and turn into Z's. So much for zombie-proof. Roberta and Charlie quickly get dressed when they hear the zombies attacking. They investigate the overrun compound using books as weapons, kill a zombie who comes through the door and discover they can make it out the emergency exit. Murphy, meanwhile, meets a frightened woman in the bathroom, and when they're attacked by Z's, they pay him no mind as they kill the poor woman. Meanwhile, everyone heads for the emergency exit and are slammed against the door as the Z's close in. Addy almost loses her bearings her completely as she has one of her crippling freakout 'visions' but Mack snaps her out of it. Suddenly, the emergency exit door bursts open courtesy of the valiant efforts of 10K, who escapes with Cassandra as the rest of the team is captured by Jacob. The crazy preacher forces them to choose: join the living flock, or become zombies. As 10K sneaks into the compound and gets a gun and Cassandra runs for the truck, Murphy suddenly proclaims himself as the zombie messiah, proving it by sticking his fingers into zombie's mouth and not having them get chomped off. Jacob is unsatisfied with this 'proof' and pulls a gun, saying a bullet to the heart will reveal the truth. Murphy is saved when the heroic Charlie takes the bullet for him. Roberta and the dying Charlie confess their love for each other and he tells her to go. Roberta wants to give him mercy but there's no time to spare as the team makes their escape. Roberta makes the team stop at a safe distance from the compound and with the help of a long-range rifle and sniper scope gives mercy to the zombified Charlie. The episode ends with Citizen Z giving more poignant pontification on the zombie apocalypse. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Michael Welch as Mack * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K * Tom Everett Scott as Charles Co-Stars * Julia Prud'homme as Madeline * Brian Sutherland as Jacob * David S. Hogan as Brother Eli * Julian Gavilanes as Patrick * Julia Keefe as Mary * James Sweet as Berman * Roy Stanton as Major Williams * J. Woodward Palmer as Jameson * Valerie Brady Rongey as Cafeteria Lady * as Brother Matthew Uncredited * Phil Andrade as Tattooed Prisoner Deaths * Charles Memorable Quotes Add quotes now! Notes Add notes now! Image Gallery Videos References